


I Must Confess But You're Not Listening

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, poe is the only tagged character but all of star wars is here in all our fics spiritually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Poe is your Commander and close friend. After some intense flirting on your part and Poe failing to pick up the signs you’ve decided it’s time to just tell him how you feel. You know he feels the same it’s just he’s dumb as hell.





	I Must Confess But You're Not Listening

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that Poe Dameron is just terrible at picking up flirting signals he just thinks everybody is being nice. He’s just an adorable puppy like that.

You were out on the tarmac preparing to climb into your ship when you heard someone shouting. The new recruits, you thought. Someone had drawn the short straw to train them.

It’s not that it was bad, after all everyone was a new recruit at some point. It’s just that everyone was constantly on edge on the base and unfortunately the new recruits seemed to get the brunt of the frustration.

The reason you were about to climb into your ship was because you wanted to run some test flights but now you were more curious about who had gotten stuck with the training so you abandoned your helmet and walked over there.

Once you reached the training area you saw it was the Commander of your squadron. You stifled a laugh. Poe always hated doing the training, spent most of his time trying to get out of it but as the Commander it was supposed to be his responsibility alone. You had once offered to help out and ever since then Poe had ‘delegated’ the training to others. Leia must of kicked his ass into doing this instead of him picking the short straw.

“Having fun?” You said, appearing beside him.

“You know it.”

You watched as he started to help one of the recruits out with the ship. Everyone had been split into groups of three and given a smaller fake ship to work with. Something about teamwork and making sure they knew the inside out of the ship. 

Poe returned to stand by you and looked at you with desperate eyes.

“No.”

“Come on.”

“You’re the Commander, do your job.”

Poe sighed and turned back to the recruits.

“We have a lot of work ahead of us.” He said.

“It’ll be worth it in the end.”

“I know. We are fighting for the good and freedom of the entire galaxy but it can be hard sometimes. Seeing people join up to fight it’s....” Poe trailed off before finishing his sentence.

He looked like he was about to go on a ramble but then thought the better of it.

“Care to finish that thought?”

“It’s not important.”

“You’re kind of cute when you start going on about the good of galaxy.” You said and smiled as you saw Poe blush.

“I uh....sure...”

“I’ll leave you to it then. Enjoy your training, I’m going to go beat your time on the test course.”

“Only in your widest dreams could you do that.” He said.

* * *

 

You were in the briefing room alone with Poe. He was busy looking through mission reports and you were busy watching him. You couldn’t understand how he hadn’t picked up on any of the signals you were throwing his way. You had figured out that Poe felt the same towards you so you couldn’t understand what was stopping him.

If he told you it was something to do with the war and how he didn’t want to lose someone he was in love with you were going to kill him. As if his friends didn’t count. You sighed a bit too loud and Poe looked over at you with a questioning look on his face. You shook your head and turned to your own mission reports to look at. You swore you’d never understand what went through his mind.

“So....Dameron. How goes it?” You asked.

“Fine.” He said not looking up from his reports.

“Do you want to do something later?”

“I’d like that.” He said, looking at you with a smile on his face.

Finally, you thought. You were getting somewhere.

“I’ll see if the rest of the squad wants to come too. It’s been a while since we all got together for a few hours just for socializing.”

Or not.

“Sure, whatever. Sounds great.” You mumbled, turning back to your reports. This boy was hard work. You knew the squad were aware of your feelings for Poe but didn’t say anything because they were too busy taking bets on you and Poe.

* * *

 

You were sat in the canteen bored out of your mind. It had been a few hours now and you had gotten nowhere with Poe. All you had managed to do was sit by him and watch as he made conversation with the rest of the squad.

You had joined in the conversation as well. They were your team mates after all and your friends. It’s just that you would prefer some time alone with Poe. Time alone that could be spent you asking Poe out and then him thinking you didn’t mean on a date.

You just couldn’t wrap your head around how Poe didn’t pick up the hints. You all knew he was into you just like you were into him. Unless every single one of you on the base got it wrong. Maybe it was time to give up on this and just let it be. You were close friends and this just might be as good as it gets.

You were suddenly pulled out of your thoughts by someone snapping their fingers in front of your face.

“Knock it off.” You said, pushing their hand out of your face.

“Pava has challenged Dameron to a drinking contest again and you know how he is. He’ll never make it out alive.”

“I’ll try and stop him. Not that’ll do much good.” You said.

You got up out of your chair and followed the sound of loud cheering and you found Poe with his head already on the table. Jessika was still drinking away seemingly still sober. It was amazing how the Commander was the lightweight of the squad though it never seemed to stop him anyway.

“Come on Commander, let’s get you to bed.” You said and you started to drag him off the table.

“Huuuh.” Poe attempted at talk.

You managed to get Poe to hold on to you with the help of the rest of the squad and you made your way down to his room.

“Where’s your key?” You asked Poe.

Poe didn’t reply and you looked at him and saw his face was green.

“Ow.”

“I’m sorry Dameron but I’m not having you throw up on me. This is the finest outfit I have.”

“It’s a Resistance uniform and it looks like it’s been vomited on already.”

“Just get in your room.” You said.

You managed to drag Poe into his room and it took you ten minutes to get him on his bed.

“You are so much heavier than you look.”

“Don’t bodyshame me Y/N.”

You left Poe to struggle taking off his shoes while you went to get him some water.

“Poe I want to ask you a serious question.” You said as you gave him the water.

“Are you taking advantage of the fact that I probably won’t remember this in the morning?”

“No, listen Poe. For weeks now I’ve been flirting with you and trying to ask you out but it’s like you never pick up on anything I’ve said. I thought that you liked me but I guess I was wrong.”

You made to leave his room when you felt him grab your hand.

“You’re right. I like you of course I do but I never thought you did.”

“Poe Dameron you are such an idiot at times. Literally the whole base knows you and I have feelings for each other. There is a bet going on with almost the entire Resistance on when we would get together.”

“Really? When does the bet run out?”

“The deadline is next week but Rey’s bet is on the next two days.”

“We should definitely tell everyone we started our relationship in two weeks.”

“What? Why? Are you asking me out?”

“Yes I’m asking you out and we should tell everyone in two weeks because I don’t want Rey to make any money off me again.”

“That’s a shame because Rey said she’d split half with me.”

“That’ll share with me right?”

“I guess.”

Poe looked like he was going to reply but he suddenly jumped out of bed and straight to the bathroom. At least he wasn’t throwing up on you.

“I’m not kissing you with that mouth Poe.” You yelled.


End file.
